Broken Dreams
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: OK so this is the second version. The other one was deleted but this is minus the lyrics! xxx :D


**A/N: This story was deleted the other day… I have no idea why but I have a feeling it's because of the song lyrics and has something to do with Critics United, the FanFiction members who think they can get away with locking people's accounts and deleting people's stories just because they have nothing else to do with their sad, sad lives… So I am really angry right now and have decided to be really rebellious and post it again – OK so minus the lyrics but still! Take that Critics United! If your story has been deleted by Critics United, I would really like to know why it was… some of the reasons are really stupid like 'It was an M rated fic and had too much explicit content in it' but the actual person who reported it has tons of M rated fics on their accounts… like I said stupid, but please leave a message on your way out! XD**

_Disclaimer – AHHHH I BLOODY HATE DISCLAIMERS! THEY JUST MAKE ME WALLOW IN MY OWN SELF PITY OF THE FACT THAT I DON'T OWN THE THING I AM WRITING ABOUT!_

_Checklist –_

_Are you blonde? No…_

_Are you insanely rich?… *snorts* No…_

_Are you a famous Author? *rolls eyes* If I were would I be writing FanFiction? Exactly…_

_Is your name J.K. Rowling? No! *sobs*_

_Are you known worldwide? OMG! FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!_

_Do you own Harry Potter? Ok, this is getting old…hang on…*consults papers* No. Wait… OMG YES! *rechecks paper* Oh, no… a girl can dream can't she?_

_I rest my case. Read on crazy people! THIS IS A DRABBLE AND A ONESHOT!_

**Broken Dreams –**

Harry Potter slowly turned the fragment of mirror in his shaking hands. Why did he have to die? They were going to be a family, clear his name. Then he died. He had to go and die didn't he? Sirius Black. Harry tried to imagine that irregular smile lighting up his sunken face, the rarely seen twinkle in his godfathers grey eyes – all Harry could see was Sirius' last few moments of life. The way his back arched backwards, his facial expression as he fell backwards into the arch, the way the light left his face as the reality of his death dawned upon him. Dead. His death playing out in his head over and over and over again. Every ones death; Sirius', Cedrics, his parents, sometimes he even saw Ron and Hermione. All dead. All his fault.

No-one ever saw it that way – his way. He tried his best to listen to every ones hushed words of comfort and grief. All Harry could hear was accusations. That it was all _his _fault – that every one dies. He also noticed that after the battle in the Department of Mysteries Remus seemed to be avoiding him. Harry had begun to wonder why - _Because you as good as killed his best friend, you idiot… _- said the voice in his head. He often believed the voice, cried out in anguish as the people in his nightmares blamed him. Over and over again…

He often cried himself to sleep, broken sobs escaping his lips, whispering meaningless apologies to his dead friends and family. His Uncle often beat him for waking him in the dead of night, but he took the pain. He took his beatings because deep down he _knew _it was his fault. The cuts, scratches and bruises were simply reminders of his failure to keep the people he loved safe. It was always his fault. If he hadn't been born his parents would still be alive, living a happy carefree life with a family that didn't threaten their life. Sirius would still have his best friend. If he hadn't told Cedric to take that bloody cup with him than he wouldn't have died at the traitorous hands of Peter Pettigrew. He would still be alive, laughing with his parents over some stupid joke he had just made. Sirius – Sirius would still be alive if he hadn't been stupid enough to believe that vision Voldemort sent him. If he hadn't been nosy enough to venture into Snapes private penseive. Snape was right. He was a big headed idiot who loved the limelight. He did always think he was right and was a stereotypical Gryffindor who loved to charge to the rescue.

That was how Harry James Potter spent the rest of his Summer holidays at number 4 Privet Drive – wallowing in his own self-pity. Petunia noticed but of course never said anything – what was it to her if the boy had problems at that freak school he went to? She had always hated the boy. Hated him because he represented the shadow of everything that she wasn't, but Lily was. Lily was always the loved one – the _perfect _one. She got the perfect ability, the perfect husband, the perfect son – the perfect life altogether. What did she have? The ability to be extremely heartless and nosy, a fat lazy lump of a husband and an even fatter lazier bully for a son. Those emerald green eyes were what haunted her most though. They always reminded Petunia of her – Lily. She never had the chance to say sorry to her sister before she died. So why did she have to now? Lily was dead, so she could channel her hatred straight into her child – and she could do nothing. So Petunia Dursley did nothing. She pretended not to notice the empty, depressed look in her nephews eyes. Tried to remain oblivious to the scratches and bruises littering his pale skin. Ignored the screams of pain she heard in the night. It was not her problem, so why should she fix it?

So Harry remained un-cared for. His empty eyes no longer held any of the light his friends were so used to. He was an empty shell of what he was – drowning in his own grief. That was the way he greeted Professor Dumbledore – the man who had ignored him for the whole of last year. It was the way he walked into Hogwarts – the place he should be happy to see. He just looked lost. It was even the way he met Ginny – the love of his life. He couldn't even think of a good comeback to wipe that smug grin off Draco Malfoys pointed face. Harry James Potter was left trapped in his own head. Left dwelling on his broken dreams…

**:'( ****I am sad I couldn't put the lyrics in that… they worked so well together…**** I would love to hear your**** thoughts****! Right, I'm off to go and copy and paste all my stories into a word document for safe keeping, just in case my account **_**does **_**get deleted. Au Reviour!**

**BookWormsAreADyingRace xxx**


End file.
